PROJECT SUMMARY/ABSTRACT Latinas with disabilities, estimated at over 3 million U.S. women, report greater levels of disablement than White, Non-Hispanic White women with disabilities;over the life course Latinas experience increased numbers of functional limitations, more difficulties with activities of daily living, and more unemployment due to impairments. The reasons for this health disparity are unclear. This application requests four years of funding in order to examine the experience of disablement among Mexican American and White, Non- Hispanic women and to compare ethnic differences in disablement among the two groups of women. The multiple methods of ethnography [unreadable] interviews, questionnaires, participant observation, life history calendars, and field notes [unreadable] are essential tools for gathering the data that is necessary for developing explanatory models of disablement and for comparing differences in outcomes between ethnic groups. It is estimated that up to 120 women, 60 Mexican American and 60 Non-Hispanic White, will be selected based upon age, gender, ethnicity, and mobility impairment using purposeful sampling techniques. Current degrees of disablement will be described using quantitative measures and field notes based upon participant observation. Duration of disablement, emic descriptions of disablement, and selection of accommodations will be explored using topical biographical interviews, participant observation, and life history calendars. The analysis will be based on traditional ethnographic analyses: domain, componential, and cultural thematic analyses as specified by Spradley. PROJECT NARRATIVE The results of this study will provide the theoretical knowledge base needed to develop future interventions addressing health disparities in disablement among Mexican American women.